


The Will of the hearts

by Sokay13



Category: DanPlan, Lil Bit Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, DanPlan - Freeform, DanPlanRPG, Daniel - Freeform, Fantasy, Friendship, German Girl who loves to read and write FanFics, Hosuh Lee - Freeform, I SHIIIIIIP THIS, I don't the characters, Love, M/M, Mystical, Not very good written xD, RPG, Shipping, Stephen Ng - Freeform, Yaoi, kinda Fairy Tail like xD, tags are amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokay13/pseuds/Sokay13
Summary: Hosuh the healer has one thought on his mind.Thats his partner Stephen.But he didn't know, that it could end pretty bad and so he got hunted, for his special ability to read the runes.Now the Guild, his Friends and the one he loves have to look carefully after him.But nothing and no one is safe...From the hand of the Camerudes Cult





	1. Hunted down

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeey, so I´am the first note where I put some stuff in it!  
> My Bro is always at the end
> 
> (I´m not from England or the USA = I`M FROM FRICKIN GERMANY!!!! So please, don't be angry if there a many mistakes)

“Gaaaah!” “UHOOOOOO!” A little murmer. And a lot of clinging. That was the sound, that Daniel, Stephen and Hosuh heard. The Healer was in the dark and concetrated to help his friends. Daniel and Stephen, were fighting. Hosuh thought to himself how strong they were, everytime. Especially Stephen. The Healer know a long time ago, in which Interest, he in Stephen had. He figured out, on a quest many, many months ago. Back to the fight, he concentated his magic to heal Dan, who got a scratch from a golem, who attacked him. 

“Wow Hosuh, your really into this today!”, he laughed and with some sword blows, he defeated it. “Stop talking so much, you Idiot! Don´t scream around! You just get us more attacker!”, The lila mohawk said. “Oh, are you angry, because I got more, than you have?”, the green haired provoked to a fight. “Oh you wish!”, the other screams again. Hosuh just sighed. What he didn´t know, that behind him, a goblin tried to attack him. 

As he heared it, he turns around and saw two men behind him. Both of them grinning. “Oh man Hosuh, we really need you to learn attacks and defense!”, the knight laughed. Hosuh immediately goes red and scretches his neck. He wasn´t really a fighter. “Do you guys got it?”, he asked to switch the theme. “Yap, so lets go back and get the prize!”, the necromancer yawned, tired of the magic he used. The other to just nod and started to walk. 

They traveled back to their hometown, where they lived in the orphanage, joined a guild and lived there until now. Each of them has a power, stronger than a good warrior. As they come back to the guild, they were greeted by bunch of drunked, but happy people. Pau, the barkeeper and the one, who gives the quests out, greeted them happy as always. 

“Hey my friends! How was your quest!” She had a cheerful smile as she looked at them. “Ah, funny and good! They gave our reward and it was well payed!”, the greenhaired laughed and set onto a Table. Stephen and Hosuh joined him. Pau walks up and gave them their drinks. 

“Oh, hey Guys!”, Jay, an halfling with bullhorns came to their table. “Hey Jay! You want to sit with us?”, Hosuh asked. “´course. Pau?”, he agreed and looked at Pau. “Right away, Sir!”, the pink haired woman laughs and walked to the bar again. “What have you been doing, Jay?”, Stephen asked. The bull returned quickly. “Ah, nothing much. Just took some small quests with Mona. Needed to pay the booze again…”  
He looked down, and murmer something like, ´even when I won the game´. The other three just laughed. After some time has passed, more of their friends came. Mona, Shai, James and Adam. It was a cheerful round, bunch of People, laughing at the argument of Stephen and Dan, talking about, if water was wet or not.

They stopped pretty fast, as Shai threatened, to drown both of them if they don´t stop. Scared by Shai they apologize immidiantly. Then the guild hall door opened with a bang and two people, shrawn up and taking deep breathes, stand in the door front. “Yo Guys, were back!”, a boy with an orange tone in his hair spoke. It was a complete silence. And then the hole guild started to laugh. 

“Hey Jay, Joey, you finished the quest already?”, Jenny laughed with Ivy. “Yeah, it was very easy! Just if Jay didn´t mess it up again!”, Joey screams angrily, still trying to catch his breath on a normal rythum. “What?! They is no proofed to take the blame on me!”, the other tried to defend himself seriously, but couldn´t be serious as he started to laugh. “You burned the hole village down!” “It wasn´t my fault, if their houses were made out of wood!” The hole guild continued laughing as they came to the table of Hosuh and the others.

Jay looked at Hosuh as if he was trying to say /please heal my wounds/. Hosuh just giggled and let Jay sit next to him. “So what was excactly happening while the quest?”, Dan asked and looked at both of them. “We just had to take out an demon birdcrow. It was really huge, so we had to take it with an good range magic. We did that and were about to resieve the reward, as I accidently…”, Jay began with a little breath.  
Hosuh heald his arm and a bump on his head, as he nodded to him. Joey came next, with a lot of scratches. “He ´accidently´ layed the Village on fire! You didn´t had control of your Flame! You could have killed us! The villager wanted to kill us!”, Joey screamed hysterical. 

“Ah, we wouldn´t die in thousands of years! We have the best healer on the hole world in our Guild!”, he laughed as nothing happened. He than looked at Hosuh who has finished, healing Joey. Of course Hosuh, wasn´t very good at getting compliments and so he was red all over the face. The table began to laugh as they saw Hosuh, burieng his hands in the face. “I´m sorry, but hes our healer!”, Dan laughed and Stephen shakes his head. 

“No, he´s my personal healer.”, He said, grabbing Hosuh on his shoulder and moves him nearer to him. And of course Hosuh´s limit was over 9000. The rest of the day, the Group was spending time together and drinked more.

Hosuh stands up. He looked exhausted. “I´m going to bed guys, Good night!”, he yawns, as he winks at them. “Oki night!” “Bye.” “Don´t let the monster catch ya!” 

Hosuh´s minds were at a different world, until a shiver has gone down on his back. He felt that People have been followed him. He started to walk faster and changed the directions often. The Followers tried to follow him, but passed an alley, where Hosuh hides. He sighed and tried to walk, but someone came from behind and held his hand over his mouth. He couldn´t move, because the one who hold him, hold his hands to as he hushed him.  
\-----------------

Hosuh stands up. He looked exhausted. “I´m going to bed guys, Good night!”, he yawns, as he winks at them. “Oki night!” “Bye.” “Don´t let the monster catch ya!” “Then, until Tomorrow!”, Dan laughed. Stephen said nothing and just looked to him as he leaves. “Watcha looking at?”, the orange Jay asked playfully. “Ah nothing really much.”, he said bored. He recognize how boring it was without the greyhaired healer. 

How long did he notice it. Since he learned that he was friends with him. Its like the hole guild know it. But he doesn´t care. “Dan, Stephen, Hosuh?”, a familiar voice asked. Said boys looked to a certain door. There stands Puffin, the grandson of their guildmaster and the next one. “Yeah? Hosuh already left!”, said Daniel as he turned around. “WHAT?!”, Puffin screamed and the table were shocked. “Why? What is wrong!?”, The horned Jay asked confused. 

“A certain Group, came one day and asked for Hosuh, but they didn´t look friendly. As I said he wasn´t there, the group was very angry. I asked them, what they wanted to do with him, they laughed weirdly. A while later, they try to attacked me and let me “shut up” or something. I thought you guys came later, so I didn´t want to disturb your quest!”, he shout out, as he stands by the table. Stephen and Dans Face were compleatly pale as they looked at each other. They both standed up and ran throug the door, to find Hosuh.

“Shouldn´t we go to?”, Adam asked, but Pau shook her head. “Daniel and Hosuh are one of the most powerful fighters here. And as I know Hosuh, he wouldn´t get catch that easily. So in the time, Dan and Stephen can find him.” She was right. Dan and Stephen are two strong fighters in the guild. Shai, Puffin, the orange Jay and Ivy where the most strongest one in the guild, because of their ranks. And not to forget Pau. She might looked cute and innocent, but was strong as hell. Sometimes, she was more immitaiting than Shai was.

So they hoped Hosuh was safe and little they would know, that that turned out to be much bigger than anything else…


	2. A good family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrryyyyyy for taking soooo long! I still had little bit to do! Hope that's a bit for now, theres still coming!

At first Hosuh struggled, to get a bit free. As the Mysterious man holded a bit lighter, he stomped on his feet and got kicked out of the position he was in. Hosuh´s Head turned immidiantly around and saw the lila hair of his friend who just cursed quietly. “Well, now I know that your not that bad at something like self protection.”, he chuckled quietly. Hosuh let a quieck out and let Stephens Hand ran towards his mouth again. “Quiet! They maybe can still hear us!”, he wispered and let go of Hosuh. “How did you find me? How do you even know that I was there?”, the grayhaired started immidiantly and Stephen sighed. He looked around. “Lets get to the guild first, Puffin is better at explaining.” 

“Dan!”, Hosuh quietly waved to his greenhaired friend, who immidiantly tackled his friend in a hug. He then let out a shigh out of relief. So they returned to the guild greeted by everyone with the same way as Daniel did. 

“So, why does these people follow me?”, Hosuh asked and looked at his guildmates. “Well, we don’t know the excatcly reason why they want you, but from how they act, we can´t let them near you…”, Shai murmers. Her face were darkend. “Could it be the reason, of that, that you´re a Healer? I mean, there aren´t many healers here who is that good…”, the horned man thinked. “Wait… HOSUH!”, Puffin then exclaimed loud and the young man with the name shrieked. “Yeah..?” “You´re able to read the ruins! The old cryptic ruins! No one can do that, besides you!”, he yelled and then everyone besides the orange haired Jay, Stephen, Daniel, Shai and Pau looked at Hosuh, were pretty surprised. “What!?” “Since when?!” “How did you learn that?!” “The old mystic ruins?!” Hosuh, who was a little bit overwhelmed by this situation got red and look at the ground. “That was something, I could since I was a kid. I´ve could thisfrom the nature out…”

All of his friends started to asked many questions and Hosuh got confused and felt a little bit unwell. “Well, we can disguiss it tomorrow, I´m gonna stay with Hosuh. I think it would be safe, if someone would stay with him at least.”, Stephen said out loudly and let the group become quieter. “I´m going with ´ya! Three is better than one.”, Daniel said, stand up and waved his goodbyes to the others. Stephen waited for Hosuh and Dan, waived his goodbye and then, the three boys left. 

\---------------------

“I´m going to contact the guildmaster, for that, what happened today. It´s better to let him know. I´m also going to send her a message. She should look around and try to get some informations, from these people.”, Puffin exclaimed and scretched his back of his head. “So that means the guildmaster will comeback?”, Joey asked and looked to Puffin. “Yeah, can´t be away for forever!”, he laughed and got back to the office. 

\-----------------

“Oh man, why is always trouble around us?”, Dan asked the other two, as he fell down to the sofa. “Don´t know Man, but know we have someone to take care of.”, Stephen laughed and looked at Hosuh. “I´m not a Baby!”, he yelled in his normal way, so that it looked innocent. “Well, you´re the youngest of all of us!”, Dan said and shrug his shoulder. “We don´t know my age excactly! So we can´t prove that I´m the youngest!”, he yelled, his cheeks red. “He´s right in one point, he just came with our older sister to the orphanage. She said, she founded him. You looked like 4 Years!”, Stephen chuckled. “Yeah, sister was in the teenager age, and found him, she still works there, I think… Maybe we can visit her tomorrow!”, Dan suggested. “Sounds like a Plan to me.”, Stephen agreed and Hosuh nodded excited.

“But you guys shure, you want to sleep here? I don’t know if its comftarble…”, Hosuh asked them for the 10.000 time while the other just chuckled. “Don´t worry Hosuh, we want it that way!”, Dan laughed. Then they started to talk. Like they would always do. Dan explained a scenario and asked different questions, Hosuh and Stephen always answered them. Since the childhoold, they did it. After an hour, Stephen and Hosuh heared a snoring from the couch. They looked there and saw Dan snoring blanket half away over his body, that was in his normal hoodie. “Do you think he got little bit to much action for today?”, Hosuh asked and looked at his greenhaired friend. 

“Well hearing, his best friend since his most long time of his life, is target of something not knowing dangerous thing, is little bit much…”, Stephen laughed and necked his friend. He know, that would be a hard time, that would be coming. “I´m scared little bit. You know? I don’t know why, but now I´m scared…” Hosuh murmerd and hugged himself a little.

“Don’t worry Hosuh, I WILL Protect you! No matter what…” he said hugging his friend. Promising to protect the one he loves...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my Bro up there say, that you already talked about me!  
> I'm the on who talks a lil bit of the fanfic
> 
> MUCH SLOTHS, LLAMAS AND HAPPINESS


End file.
